Core A, the Administrative Core, based at the Brown Medical School's Center for Gerontology and Health Care Research (CGHCR), will provide the leadership and organizational structure to support and promote the scientific mission of the renewal program project - Changing Long Term Care in America: Policies, Market Forces, Strategy & Outcomes. Core A will provide the key coordinating role of the renewal PCI through a range of activities from administrative support and coordination to promoting efforts to enhance scientific productivity among all participating investigators as well post docs and other trainees. Core A will monitor and update work plans and the progress of the other cores; organize and support project meetings, conference calls and travel; and provide the administrative support necessary for the other cores and projects to achieve their specific aims. In addition, through the efforts of the Steering Committee and National Advisory Committee, Core A will continue to promote scientific productivity, coordinate interaction among all participating investigators and foster interaction with our partners. Finally, Core A will continue to support the dissemination goals of the POl by fostering publication through our Publication Committee and by maintaining, and continuing to update, our POl website (www.LTCFocUS.org).